Can everyone be trusted?
by Alyssa is a bunny
Summary: Is it true that Rei might take Darien away from Serena? What would the girls do? Can everyone trust each other, or go seperate ways?


In a small room just outside the city of Tokyo, five girls sat gossiping about their life. After their scout duty they moved into an apartment together so they could always see each other.

"SERENA!" Rei shouted as she threw the bowel of popcorn at the clumsy blonde. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO INVITE ANYONE ELSE!" Serena looked up and gave a smirk. "I'm terribly sorry that YOU out of all the scouts do not have a boyfriend to invite. Ami, Lita, and Mina invited their boyfriends." Said Serena as she started to eat the popcorn off the floor.

"Will you both Stop with all the bickering please?" Ami pleaded as she stuffed a pillow into the two ignorant teens. "Yeah, we're living here together for fun, not for fights" Lita remarked. With that in mind, Serena got up and went on the balcony staring at all lights.

"Gee Rei, you should really apologize. She was right, just because we invited our boyfriends doesn't mean that you can go and be rude. We all know that you're just jealous of her being with Darien." Mina smirked as she dangled a picture of Serena and Darien in front of Rei's face. "Go to hell Mina, I don't like Darien anymore. So before you go off with your silly remarks, get your facts right." Rei said in a Shaky voice. The girls looked at each other. Rei had to be planning something.

As Serena finally came in since hours of being on the balcony, she was stopped by Mina, Ami, and Lita. "What were you doing out there with Romeo?' Lita questioned. Serena stood up in shock. How did they know? "What do you mean? I was just out there and I fell asleep." Serena responded. The girls looked at each other unsteadily. Serena was concerned. "Listen Serena, we are a bit worried that Rei is planning something." Lita stood up. "We don't want you and Darien very close" Mina said unsteady. "Please we don't want you to be upset." Ami pitched in.

Serena looked at her fellow best friends. How could she possibly stay away from Darien? "How am I going to stay away from Darien?" Mina smiled "That's easy, we're just go-" Ami covered her mouth before the blonde gave their plan away. "Sorry for this Serena" Lita said as she tied Serena up and dragged her body to a small room with one small window. Lita locked the door and went back to the other girls. "Its just to test how much Darien is really always wanting to protect Serena. If he comes within two days, he loves her much." Lita said sitting from carrying Serena.

The girls fell asleep on their couch after their long game of truth or dare. A sudden knock came to the door. "I'll get it!" Mina shouted as she jumped out of the center of the big couch. Mina walked over to the door and there stood a tall man that was sweating. "Oh hey Darien!" Mina said smiling. "I need to see Serena, NOW." He demanded angrily. Mina showed him to the door where she was behind. She watched him trying to open the door. "SERENA, unlock this door NOW!" he demanded. "She can't" Mina said smiling. Darien turned to Mina. "What do you mean?" he said stressed out. "Well, why else would it be locked silly?" she giggled as she went back to sleep.

Darien stood at Serena's door. He couldn't believe that she would cheat on him. After thoughts spilling threw his head he burst through the door with anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He cried out but seeing she was tied up with no one in the room. Serena finally awoken as she saw her lover rescuing. She began to cry. "I'm sorry I doubted you like that" he said crying while hugging her.

Morning came and the girl decided to check on Serena. They opened the door to see Darien holding Serena close while his shirt was covering Serena's body both sleeping calmly. Lita walked out of the room and started to tear up. "I wish all love could be like that." Lita said to herself. "What are you block heads doing up early?" Rei said as she came out of her room with crazy hair and he clothes barely on. Lita screamed and ran towards Serena's room. "SERENA, DON'T TRUST THAT CHEATER" Lita cried as she shook Serena awake. "What do you mean?" Serena said yawning looking at Mina and Ami staring at her. "What cheater?" Lita looked at Darien. "Him" she said pushing him away from Serena. Darien woke up to see Lita gone mad.

"What do you mean? I was here with Serena all night" he said half awake. Lita then noticed his hair was a mess too but so was Serena's. "You cheated on Serena and had Sex with Rei. "WHAT?" Serena shouted looking over. Rei, confused and tired, came to the room where everyone was bickering. "I had sex with Chad you idiot." Rei yelled showing Lita Chad's face. " Then you two must have had.. it too?" Lita looked over at Serena and Darien who were confused with each other.

Everyone laughed except for Lita, and they all went to the park later on to actually hang out with their boyfriends

* * *

Authors Notes ~~~ Haha so i basically was bored so i made this :) Sorry I havent been posting my other story, its been hard to write for a while! Chapter 3 will be out soon, i promise! I just been having a long week! Haha. So i made this in dedication to Sascha ( My bff) WHO told my CRUSH that i like him -.- So applaud to her for her stupidiity! I hope you guys enjoyed this short story that went in dedication to the dumbest person ever ( my bff ) GOOD JOB. Hahah. I havent decided yet it i will keep the P.O.V thing for chapter 3 or not, so bare with me! :) Thanksss for reading my fellow fans


End file.
